DD 241.045 proposes a method and a device for single sheets and thread book stitching in which the stitching thread is pushed through the sheet by means of the feed needles of the stitching head, whereby the thread filaments are tensioned. The return needles, which are disposed pairwise between the feed needles, grip the thread that is thus tensioned and conduct it back through the puncture opening to conclude the stitching process at the single sheet. The tensioned thread ends can now be joined to the stitched material by means of knots or, if clamps have previously been formed, by welding or gluing. The stitching head is driven by a central shaft and represents a combination of cams and link transmissions. Disadvantages of this solution are primarily as a result of its limited productivity, due to the stationary stitching material.
DD-PS 75.297 proposes a method and a device for thread stitching folded sheets in which the stitching material is arrested on a cylinder by means of a clamping device, and cut textile, thermoplastic or impregnated thread is pushed through the sheet by the stitching needles. While the resulting thread ends or loops run around the cylinder, they pass devices by means of which they are sealed or glued. The device is driven by a control cam fixedly disposed at the center of the rotating cylinder. The control cam controls the radial motion of the stitching needles which are connected to it by cam rollers. This contact is maintained by means of pressure springs. A disadvantage of this solution is primarily the occurrence of centrifugal force and the proneness to vibrations at the elements of the production means that are released by the cam disk drive, further the fact that the stitching elements cannot be replaced quickly, and the fact that the binding methods are restricted to French sewing and sealing, due to the limited number of usable different laws of motion.